


Promises Of My Enemies

by herxine



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Necrophilia, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herxine/pseuds/herxine
Summary: THIS IS A JOKE!ITS A CHALLENGE WITH MY FRIEND I SWEAR I HATE ALL OF THIS AND ITS TO MAKE FUN OF PEOPLE WHO WRITE STUFF LIKE THIS.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 15
Kudos: 6





	Promises Of My Enemies

Nagito was getting antsy waiting for Hajime to arrive in his room. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Nagito darted up to open it for Hajime. "Hey Nagito! Why did you ask me to your room?" Of course Nagito had a reason, usually they met in public, not eachothers rooms. Nagito grabbed the knife that had been sitting on his table and stabbed Hajime. Hajime grabbed his chest and fell to the ground. Nagito stabbed Hajime 19 more time and then put the knife down. He felt his dick get hard at the sight of Hajimes bleeding body and knew what he had to do. Nagito took his pants off and then Hajimes. He slid into Hajimes anal cavity and began thrusting. He felt a sensation he had never felt and moaned loudly. Soon after he cummed into Hajime and panted. "Who knew Hajime was hotter with all these stab wounds?" Then an idea popped into his head. He started to mutilate Hajimes face, it wasnt even reconizable. He took out hajimes orbs and moved them to the side for later. He shoved the knife into Hajimes anus and began to fuck him with the knife. Blood poured out and Nagito got hard again. Nagito began to fuck him multiple times throughout the day, each time feeling better than the last. "I think I should keep him for a while, for good use..."  
And so he did.  
A week later his room smelled so horrible he had to sleep in the hotel. He would fuck Hajimes decaying body everyday and it was exhilarating. The other highschoolers started to smell the stench outside his cottage, and demanded that they go into his cottage. Nagito nervously opened the door to a room full of cum, piss, blood, organs, and shit. Akane passed out and multiple students threw up. At the trial Nagito was voted and was executed.  
ROMY IM SO SORRY


End file.
